X-2
The X-2 is the personal "super-hydrofoil" yacht for the Venture Family and their preferred mode of transport for water-based travel on the ocean and seas. Since the late 1960s the family have stored the boat at their remote aquatic headquarters on Spider-Skull Island. The X-2 currently belongs to Level 1 Antagonist Augustus St. Cloud. Vehicle History Owner: Jonas Venture Sr. Originally belonging to Dr. Jonas Venture Sr., the original X-2 was destroyed in 1968 and rebuilt.[[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] In 1969 he and the original Team Venture took the X-2 to the Bermuda Triangle to test the X-9/TVC15 spacecraft, which was piloted by Major Tom on its unsuccessful maiden voyage, resulting in a fatal crash into the ocean.[[Ghosts of the Sargasso|''Ghosts of the Sargasso]] A young Rusty Venture was initially present on the deck of the ship, but he was brought inside by Kano at the request of Jonas when it became apparent that the X-9/TVC15 was imperiled. Owner: Rusty Venture Ownership of the X-2 passed to Jonas' son, Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture, following Jonas Sr.'s apparent death in the Movie Night massacre in 1987.''Past Tense''''Arrears in Science'' An adult Rusty used it to return to the site of the X-9/TVC15, employing his Metasonic Locator to search for the remains of the crashed spacecraft.''Ghosts of the Sargasso'' While mired in the sargassum, Rusty, Brock, Hank, and Dean encountered a crew of fake "ghost pirates" who attempted to highjack the X-2. Following a series of fights--and the reappearance of Major Tom as a howling skeletal corpse--the Venture family regained control of the X-2 and provided the ghost pirates with a lift back to dry land. Owner: Jonas Venture Jr. Rusty Venture divided up his assets with his brother, Dr. Jonas Venture Jr., following his brother's "birth" at the end of season one.''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' J.J. received part of Venture Industries' holdings, including the deed to Spider-Skull Island and ownership of the X-2 docked there.''Powerless in the Face of Death'' Upon his arrival on Spider-Skull Island, J.J. discovered that the Pirate Captain from the Bermuda Triangle had been sleeping aboard the X-2.''Twenty Years to Midnight'' Instead of kicking him out, J.J. hired on the Pirate Captain as the new ship's captain. The two traveled together on the X-2 to a bathysphere called "Quest Bell One", scuba diving down to meet with Action Johnny as part of a quest to build a device invented by Jonas Venture Sr.''Twenty Years to Midnight'' When J.J. decided to open the Jonas Venture Jr. Museum of Jonas Venture on Spider-Skull Island, he sent the Pirate Captain out on the X-2 to retrieve the aging members of original Team Venture and the Fraternity of Torment to attend the museum's grand opening.''Now Museum-Now You Don't'' Owner: Augustus St. Cloud Rusty Venture arrived on the remote Greek isle of Spanakos via the X-1, ready to celebrate the annual Spanakopita festival for the twentieth year in a row, to discover with some surprise that the X-2 was already docked there.[[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] He wondered aloud why his brother was in Greece, with Sergeant Hatred asking if J.J. had previously attended the festival. Rusty responded in the negative, saying his brother wasn't technically born yet in prior years. After reuniting with Giorgios, the local man responsible for organizing the festival, Rusty learned that wealthy villain Augustus St. Cloud had purchased the X-2 from J.J. to add to his massive collection of pop culture memorabilia. According to St. Cloud the boat has been painstakingly restored "to its former glory." Augustus St. Cloud later enrolled in the Guild of Calamitous Intent's Big Villain Program, where The Monarch was assigned to him as a mentor in villainy.The Bellicose Proxy'' St. Cloud met The Monarch and Henchman 21 aboard the deck of the X-2, which he noted had been featured on the animated television series The Rusty Venture Show. Features *Cabin *Deck *Deck Crane *Helipad *Hydrofoils (4) Episode Appearances Season 1 * ''Ghosts of the Sargasso'' * ''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' (mentioned) Season 2 * ''Powerless in the Face of Death'' (mentioned) * ''Twenty Years to Midnight'' Season 3 * ''Now Museum-Now You Don't'' Season 5 * [[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] Season 7 * ''The Bellicose Proxy Gallery St. Cloud stares at X-2 through window.png References Category:Vehicles